US 2003/0214582 discloses a video delivery apparatus capable of reproducing an image stream in a way needed by the user, not depending on the speed at which the image recording vehicle was running while recording the image stream. Video information is recorded together with time information and positional information. To each recorded video information unit (frame), time information is added when the frame is recorded. Video information management means divides such pre-recorded video information into sectional video streams, each of which is associated with a specific road element. A video processing means takes in a specified route in the roadmap data and a specified moving speed, determines a position on the route based on the moving speed, and replays the video information corresponding to the position on the route.
A problem of the known method is that it is limited to recording and playback of views along a route. It is less capable of handling mixed presentations of different geographically tagged media from a variety of sources, which cannot easily be distributed evenly along a route by dividing them into sections corresponding to road sections. Examples of such media are collections of photographs associated with a particular building, a video guided tour of such a building, or an audio presentation connected with a particular point along a route.